


Всегда Парагвай

by MasterIota



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [5]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Possible Character Death, Road Trips, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Бэтмен пропал, и они его ищут.





	Всегда Парагвай

Бэтмен пропал, и они его ищут.

Дорога тащит их в ночь, по следу Тельмы и Луизы. Дик переключает радиостанции, Джейсон стряхивает пепел под сиденье и фальшиво подпевает Лане Дель Рей. Два одинаковых кейса стоят в багажнике, и это ничего не значит. 

Джейсон покупает новые сигареты в Кентукки и вырубается в Алабаме. Дик расталкивает его через полчаса — они давятся овсянкой в придорожном кафе, пьют удивительно сносный кофе, глядя в рассвет с капота машины, и тогда Джейсон спрашивает:

— Что мы собираемся делать?

— Искать, — отвечает Дик. — И я тебя с собой не звал, если что.

Взгляд у него как у покойника. Смятый бумажный стаканчик падает в траву. Джейсон захлопывает дверь машины — последние дни он такой послушный, что самому противно.

По сторонам от дороги мелькают столбики указателей. Джейсон затыкает уши наушниками и включает аудиокнигу. Дик не отрывает взгляд от дороги. Раз или два на экране его телефона высвечивается фотка Рейчел, но он не обращает внимания.

Джейсон закрывает глаза и делает вид, что не обращает внимания тоже.

Ночью они въезжают в Луизиану. За окнами вспыхивают и гаснут болотные огни. Джейсон отнимает у Дика куртку и перебирается на заднее сиденье. Его не оставляет дурное предчувствие.

Утро они встречают в полицейском участке городка, название которого Джейсон не запоминает. Деревянный крест, установленный у заросшего осокой съезда, разбился в щепки. Рыжеволосая женщина-шериф смотрит на Дика так, как будто готова его пристрелить.

Дик показывает ей полицейский значок. Джейсон закатывает глаза и спрашивает:

— Сколько?

Шериф поджимает губы и становится похожа на Барбару. Дик раскрывает кошелек и медленно пересчитывает сотенные купюры — Джейсон сам это предложил, но ногти почему-то все равно впиваются в ладони, и ему впервые за все это время становится не холодно, а просто больно.

Копы бывают трех видов: тупые, продажные и Дик.

Когда их выпускают, Дик бросает ему ключи.

— Разбуди на границе.

— Ух ты, какая щедрость.

Город пахнет клюквой и торфом. У Джейсона нет сил на шутки, но Дик пытается улыбнуться в ответ. Когда они проезжают Сан-Диего, Джейсон загоняет машину на заправку и, прежде чем выйти, долго смотрит на его расслабленное лицо.

Он рад был бы думать, что Дику не снятся кошмары, но миль за двадцать до Сан-Игнасио тот просыпается: бледный, с лопнувшей губой и краснотой в глазах.

Конечно, они немедленно меняются местами. Задевая Дика плечом, Джейсон думает: ебанет или не ебанет?

В обед Дик покупает в МакАвто два стакана кофе и один гамбургер, потому что вот такая он сволочь. Джейсон перегибается через рычаг допотопной «механики» и откусывает от съехавшей котлеты. И, честно — растерянный взгляд Дика делает ее немного вкуснее.

Где-то между ночью и утром они тормозят возле бара. Дик смотрит на вывеску, вздыхает и кидает Джейсону ключи. 

В баре темно и тесно. На стенах болтаются плакаты с голыми кинозвездами — от Риты Фарр до Марго Робби. Пятеро местных братков у входа медленно допивают пиво. За стойкой тискает шлюх пьяный американец. 

Дик садится рядом, и одна из шлюх, белобрысая, оборачивается к нему.

Она скисает, заметив Джейсона, и тот не очень-то хочет знать, что о нем тут подумали.

Он смотрит, как Дик напивается. Куриные крылышки, притащенные плоской прыщавой официанткой, хрустят на зубах. Во рту заранее стоит вкус крови — тут в общем-то все ясно, без драки они отсюда не уйдут. 

Дик, не моргнув глазом, лезет под юбку белобрысой шлюхи. Пьяный американец смеется и вскидывает на братков болезненно-трезвый взгляд. Джейсон не знает, куда он девается после: в голове звенит от пропущенного удара и криков официантки, перед глазами маячат белые мушки и черная спина Дика. 

На улице тот хватает Джейсона за плечо, впечатывает в стену и крепко целует. Во рту у него кровь с привкусом плохой текилы — он не дает заметить, что зубы они оба давно не чистили. 

Одной рукой Джейсон вцепляется Дику в плечо, другой — тянется к его ширинке.

— Эй, бро, — говорит он, когда Дик слегка отстраняется. — У тебя всегда стоит после драки?

Дик ловит и больно выворачивает его запястье. Джейсон слегка подтягивается и сжимает коленями его бедра. 

Это не похоже на эротические фантазии, думает Джейсон, жмурясь. Дик трахает его пальцами, пока он не начинает скулить, короткая щетина царапает шею, куртка сминается под поясницей, и стоит у него так, что от этого почти больно. 

Он не запоминает, когда Дик убирает пальцы. Только долгий, оглушительный толчок, сомкнувшиеся на шее зубы и ладонь, сжавшую член.

— Джей, — говорит Дик.

И Джейсон с пронзительной ясностью осознает: это все, что у него осталось.

До машины Дик несет его на руках. Утром — около полудня — Джейсон допивает полбанки энергетика и лезет в пакет с давно остывшим фастфудом. 

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает он.

Дик смотрит на дорогу так, как будто она способна ответить вместо него.

— В Парагвай, — говорит он после долгой паузы.

Джейсон откидывается на спинку кресла. «Конечно, Парагвай, — думает он. — Всегда Парагвай». Он больше не задает дурацких вопросов.

Все очень просто: Бэтмен пропал, и они его ищут. 

Брюс умер. 

Дик просто не хочет этого признавать.


End file.
